The invention relates to a continuous casting mold comprising side walls through which a coolant flows, a hydraulically operated oscillation means and a guiding means supporting the continuous casting mold relative to a stationary supporting structure.
A continuous casting mold of this type is known from DE-A-35 43 790. There, several pressure medium cylinders are provided, which are actuated in a pulsating manner thus causing the lifting table of the mold to reciprocate.
From AT-B-383.521 it is known to form the oscillation means of eccentric shafts which are driven by corner gears and engage at the corners of the rectangular lifting table via articulation brackets, thus setting the lifting table in vertically directed oscillations. By aid of that oscillation means the weight forces of the continuous casting mold are introduced into the stationary supporting structure surrounding the continuous casting mold.
To precisely guide the continuous casting mold in the vertical direction or, with the continuous casting mold being designed as a curved mold, in the direction of the curved strand axis, AT-B-383.521 provides for a spring carrier equipped with a single-or multi-layer diaphragm spring, which is connected with the continuous casting mold on the one hand and with the stationary supporting structure on the other hand. That diaphragm spring transmits into the stationary supporting structure any possible lateral forces occurring.
From AT-B-333.997 and AT-B-355.242 it is, furthermore, known to set a continuous casting mold into vertically reciprocating oscillations by means of a pivotably movable lever, which lever is movable by means of an eccentric drive according to AT-B-333.997 and AT-B-355.242. Also there, the structural expenditures for the oscillation means are very high, since a two-arm lever that has to carry the weight of the continuous casting mold must be provided and additionally set in motion.